Not For The Taking
by misskittyfan
Summary: What happened after Richard Strom was shot?


MM to "The Avengers"

Kitty clung to his arm, sobbing almost uncontrollably. Festus nodded to the body of Richard Strom, and then to Thad and Sam. He also mouthed for Sam to get Doc. Once they were out of the room, Festus very gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. After covering her with a blanket, he got the wash basin and began wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth, humming a gentle tune as silent tears rolled down her face. The nervous deputy had never seen Miss Kitty in this kind of situation, and his heart broke to see her in such pain.

"Thank you, Festus," she said in a whisper, both of her hands gripping his arm, as if that would keep the gravity of what could have happened at bay.

"Miss Kitty, you just lay there and rest 'til ol' Doc gits here."

She gave him a simple nod, tears streaming down her face.

A few minutes later, just as he'd promised, Doc arrived.

Knowing that Doc would want some privacy, Festus tried to leave, but Kitty held fast to his hand. He glanced over at Doc, who silently gave his approval to stay.

Doc pulled a chair next to the bed and turned the lamp on the side table up a bit. Getting his first glance at the damage, he could see a nasty shiner beginning to form under her eye, wondering just how hard a blow it would take to do that kind of damage.

"Kitty, can you look at me?" Slowly she opened her eyes, one more than the other. The pain he saw resonated to his core. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

She gave him a simple "No" and closed her eyes. Not completely convinced, he decided against pressing her any further at the moment.

"Okay then . . . let's see about getting you settled in for the night. Can you tell me where you keep your nightgown?"

In barely a whisper, she said, "Second drawer."

"Okay, let me get that. And Festus, can you take those pins out of her hair?"

Startled at the request, Festus nonetheless used his free hand to gently remove the pins that held the remains of her coiffed hair in place. She'd always been able to fend off cowboys and drovers downstairs, but this was different, and both men knew it. As Doc returned to her bedside with the gown, the two men exchanged confused glances; neither quite understanding why she was clinging to the hill man so strongly.

"Kitty, will you let Festus wait outside until we get you changed?"

Taking a deep breath, she reluctantly released his hand and balled her fists into the quilt.

"I'll be just outside, Miss Kitty. I promise." With that, he quietly exited and shut the door behind him. Doc turned and gave a swipe of his mustache, wondering what was going on with his dear friend. He'd not seen her like this in all the years he'd known her, and he really wished Matt were in town.

"Okay, let's get you out of these clothes. Can you sit up?"

With his help, she was able to sit on the side of the bed, but not without a slight groan. As Doc unzipped her dress, he placed the nightgown over her head. He helped her remove her arms and then her corset, preserving as much modesty as possible. Once he had her down to only her nightgown, he helped her back into bed. She pulled the covers up under her neck. During all this time, she never uttered a sound, which was not lost on the good doctor.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

She didn't move.

"Kitty, was he here when you came upstairs?"

She didn't answer.

"Honey," he sat down on the bed and reached for hand. She snatched it away and turned away from him, pulling the covers as tight as she could around her.

"Now Kitty, don't do this." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Honey, talk to me." When she didn't move, he slowly rubbed her arm, "Please don't shut me out."

When she didn't answer, he decided he might get more out of Festus.

"I'm gonna bring Festus back in here and get his arm cleaned up. I'll be right back." Without waiting for a reply, one which he didn't expect anyway, Doc made his way out into the hallway.

"Festus, let me take a look at that." Doc stripped the bloody shirt away and quickly surmised that the bullet had simply creased the hill man. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Wael, Thad come to the jail saying thar were fellers down here causing a ruckus. Only when I got here, Sam was cleaning up and Miss Kitty was headed upstairs. She offered me a beer, but I didn't take it. Me and Thad wuz on our way back to the jail when we heered glass breaking. When we got back to the alley, we heered it again. That's when we seen it was Miss Kitty's winda. We hurried up to her room. It was locked. I busted the door in when I heered her sufferin'. He shot me, and then I shot him. Miss Kitty was a'layin' on the floor with that thar' scarf tied around her face. I helt her and she started cryin' and holdin' on to me a somethin' fierce. That's when I sent for you."

"Sounds like you got here just in time. Now Festus, I want you to listen to me. We're going to go back in there, and I'm gonna clean and bandage your arm."

"It's fine Doc."

"Festus, I need you to listen to me. Kitty won't talk to me, but I think she might talk to you. Seems to me she needs you close by right now. So, if you can, see if you can get her to tell you what happened, but don't press too hard."

"Wael, I'll do whatever I kin."

"You did fine Festus, real fine."

"Just wish'd I'd had that thar beer with her."

"Okay, let's see about getting you cleaned up. And Festus, thank you." The two men exchanged appreciative nods.

Upon entering, Doc could hear her sobbing.

"Kitty, are you hurting?"

No response. Doc nodded for Festus to take the chair around to the other side of the bed.

"Honey, I'm gonna need to fix Festus' arm. Is it okay if I do it here?"

Still no response.

Festus quietly made his way to her bedside. His heart sank when he got a good view of her bruised face. The chair squeaked when he sat down, which caused Kitty to open her one good eye. She reached for him, and once again took his hand in both of hers. Doc did his best to work on the crease left by the bullet, thankful it was just a crease. In a matter of minutes, he had it bandaged.

"Kitty, I need to go over to my office to get some powders and ointment. I'll be right back." Stopping at the door, he made eye contact with Festus, and then looked down at his patient.

Festus wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't used to seeing her in this very vulnerable state. He'd always seen her as a strong, no nonsense kind of lady; a rock in the storm known as Dodge.

"Doc get you fixed up, did he?"

"He tried." She gripped his hand a little tighter. "Festus?"

"Yes 'um?"

"Thank you."

"Aw foot, Miss Kitty, I'm jes' plum sorry I didn't git here quicker. I shoulda had that beer with you."

"He said he was going to kill me."

"Wael, he picked on the wrong lady didn't he?" This brought a brief smile to her battered features.

"I tried. I tried so hard. He . . . he . . . just hit me, and tied that . . . I tried . . ."

"Miss Kitty, wuz he here when you come in?"

She nodded.

"You ever see him a'fore?"

"No, but I think he was downstairs tonight, wanted me to have a drink with him."

"Wael, we got him took care of. You just rest easy now. As my Aunt Hootie used to say, 'Today is just tomorrow's mem'ry.' You'll feel a whole heap better in the morning."

"Smart lady."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

She took a deep breath. "Festus?"

"Yes 'um."

"Will you sing for me?"

"If you want me to. What do you want to hear?"

"Anything."

"Wael, how about something I heered a long time ago down in Choctaw country?" He began to sing about chariots swinging low. Her grip on his hand loosened, and she rubbed the back of his hand with her own. When Doc returned, Festus attempted to get up from the chair, but she once again held on firm.

"Please don't go."

"I ain't goin' nowheres."

"Doc?" She sounded a little calmer than when he'd left, so he sat down on the bed behind her and placed his hand her shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't know . . . I don't know who he was. It was dark in here, and he . . . he had me before I knew what . . ." Her voice faltered, and she once again squeezed Festus' hand tight.

"It's okay, Honey."

"I tried. I tried so hard. I was at the door, but I just couldn't get . . ."

"How about we finish this in the morning? I brought you something to help you sleep tonight."

After she'd downed the contents, she sat quietly for a few minutes on the side of the bed, eyes closed and her brow knit together. Doc could see she was thinking, although about what he couldn't be sure.

"Kitty, would you rather stay in another room tonight? Or, better yet, do you want to stay in my office?"

"No. I was thinking over what went on tonight downstairs." She seemed lost in thought for several moments. Then, all at once, her face showed a glimmer of remembrance. She opened her eyes and looked at the old physician. "There was one . . . he just wouldn't take 'No' for an answer; kept wanting me to have a drink with him." She yawned, and then rubbed her jaw, trying to move it side to side. "It was so busy, it took both Sam and me to tend bar." Another yawn. "I told him I didn't have time to sit down with him."

"Kitty, I think a good night's sleep will do you a world of good, and I'm sure you'll have a clearer head in the morning." He rose from the bed. "Come on Festus, let's let her get some rest."

"Doc?" She was a little embarrassed, but more afraid than she wanted to admit. "Would it be okay if Festus stayed a little longer; just until I fall asleep, That is, if he doesn't mind?" She glanced in his direction.

"Aw foot, Miss Kitty. Taint no trouble t'all."

"Okay, just until she falls asleep, and then come on downstairs and we'll see if Sam has any beer left."

Doc gathered his things, and then watched as Festus tucked Kitty in and retook his place in the chair beside her bed. She was holding his hand, and he began to hum the tune about the chariots once again as Doc quietly closed the door behind himself.

Festus came down the stairs and joined Sam and Doc at a table. There, he poured himself a mug from the pitcher of beer on the table.

"Like I said, Doc, we were so busy that Miss Kitty had to help me here at the bar. She didn't have much time to work the room."

"And there wasn't any trouble?"

"Just the usual - loud cowboys, and drovers glad to be off the trail. There weren't any fights. Just loud."

"And neither you nor Thad recognized the man that . . ."

"No. Even when we got him over to Percy's, neither one of us recognized him by name. He wanted to have a drink with Miss Kitty, but she turned him, and a lot of others, down. She was helping me most of the night. There were a few who didn't want to leave at closing, but Miss Kitty took care of them."

"And that's when Thad came to get you, Festus?"

"I reckon so. He said they wuz a ruckus down here. But when we got back, the place wuz empty and Sam wuz cleaning up."

"Well, I don't like this at all."

"What do you mean, Doc?"

"I mean, Sam, that same man, whose name we don't know, was hiding in Kitty's room, and almost . . . well, he did a lot of damage."

"Is Miss Kitty going to be okay, Doc?"

"He did a number on her face, and if what she says is true, he was planning on killing her."

"But why?"

"I don't know. From the looks of her room, she put up one hell of a fight though." Doc took a long swig from his mug. "A helluva fight."

"When I opened the door, she was on the floor with that scarf around her face. He was standing over her."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, he just turned and shot me."

"Well, I think we'll get more infor . . ." Doc was interrupted by a strangled cry from upstairs.

"Festus? Festus? Help me. Stop! Please, don't . . ."

The three men hurried up the stairs. Kitty was curled up on the bed, hugging the pillow, and pounding on it at the same time. Doc sat down the bed and tried to wake her.

"Kitty? Kitty, wake up."

She jolted awake, and still in the grips of her nightmare, lashed out at Doc with a vicious slap. No one moved. Sam quickly raised the lamp's flame, shedding much needed light into the room. Kitty's face turned from fear to pain, realizing what she'd done. She grabbed Doc around the neck, burying her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Doc held her as she sobbed.

"Here now, there's nothing to be sorry about. I know better than to try to wake you up like that." He rubbed her back, and cradled her head with his hand.

"Just so scared. I couldn't see anything, or say anything. I . . . I . . ."

"Come on. Let's get you over to my office."

She shook her head. Doc motioned for the other two men to wait in the hallway.

"Kitty, now listen to me. It's too cold in here anyway. You'll freeze. Why don't we go over to my office while Festus and Sam get your room back in order, and fix your window?"

She glanced at the broken pane, causing a new wave of tears and sobs.

"It's getting colder in here by the minute. What do you say?"

Finally taking a look around her room, she realized that perhaps her friend was right. "Okay, but just for tonight." Doc helped her put on her robe and slippers, and then told her to wait for him at the back door. He then stepped back into the hallway, where Festus and Sam were waiting.

"I'm taking Kitty over to the office. Could you two see about getting that window pane taken care of? Not sure how much you can do tonight . . ."

"We keep extra panes in the cellar, Doc."

"Okay, Sam. And, Festus, when you get done here, come on over to my office?"

"Wael sure, Doc."

Doc tucked Kitty into bed and sat in the chair beside it, watching as she tried to drift off to sleep. But, every time she'd be almost asleep, a noise caused by the wind would wake her, and fresh tears would spring forth.

"Kitty, you know you're safe up here."

"I know. Just jumpy. I just can't shake this fear."

"What?"

"I didn't have any fight left."

"Kitty, . . ." He laid his hand on hers.

"I tried . . ."

"Don't think about . . ."

"I thought I was going to die."

"But you didn't. You're still here. And that's how we're gonna keep you. What do you say?"

"If Festus hadn't heard . . ."

"But he did."

"I . . . I hoped someone heard the glass break." She held on tighter to Doc's hand. "That was my last chance . . . the only way I was . . ." She took a shuddering breath to try and calm herself. "But it was so windy . . . if Festus . . . hadn't heard me . . . come back . . . that man . . . Matt wouldn't . . ."

"Matt wouldn't what?"

"He would think that . . . I brought . . . that man . . . up . . ."

"Honey, Matt would never . . . ever . . . no sir . . ."

"But he might . . . what if Festus hadn't been here? He saved my life . . . and he got shot doing it." A look of worry suddenly crossed her face. "Is he okay?"

"Festus is just fine. It was only a crease, and a very slight one at that. Now, what's really bothering you? I've never seen you like this?"

She looked past the old physician to the window, not wanting to share her real fear with her most trusted confidant.

The office door opened, and the unmistakable sound of spurs announced Festus' arrival.

"Tell you what, Kitty. I'm going to let Festus come in here and sit with you a spell. That be okay with you?"

She nodded as she yawned again.

Doc left the room and Festus came in and took his spot beside her.

"That was an awfully brave thing you did, Festus." She yawned

"Oh, foot. I just wish I'd stayed and had that beer. Maybe I coulda done sumpthin' before that yahoo . . .", his voice drifted off.

"Well, you did more than . . . you saved my life. And for that, I'll be eternally grateful."

The hill man blushed at the praise.

"And Festus, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." She yawned and closed her eyes.

"What's that?"

"As long as . . . I live . . . you'll never . . . pay . . . for another . . . beer."

"Ah foot, Miz Kitty, you don't have to . . . I was just doing my . . ." He quieted when he saw she'd fallen asleep. He smiled, knowing that her comment was probably just the powders talking.

The sun was just peeking through the back window when he awoke to her thrashing about, swinging her arms wildly, trying to fight off the intruder in her dream.

"Miz Kitty?" Festus took hold of her arms and tried to calm her, which only caused her to fight harder. Doc came rushing in and got on the other side of the bed and began to shake her awake once again.

"Kitty! Come on now, wake up!" He didn't want a repeat performance of the previous night's ordeal.

Caught between her dream and wakefulness, she struggled against Festus' hold on her. Finally, the voice of the old sawbones won out and she stopped struggling, collapsing against the pillows in exhaustion.

"Festus, will you head down to DelMonico's and see about getting us some breakfast?"

"Sure, Doc."

Waiting until he heard the outside door shut, Doc spoke first.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay, want some coffee?"

She rolled away from him and stared at the wall. How could she tell him? How was she going to explain to him something she didn't understand herself?

She traced patterns on the quilt until Doc returned with two cups of coffee. She managed to sit up without his assistance. Handing her a cup, he sat down on the bed.

"Feel any better?"

"Not really."

"Wanna tell me what's really bothering you?

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

She gave him a terse look.

"Honey, you thought you were going to die. That's an awful bad feeling."

"There was no one around. The wind was . . . if they hadn't . . . I might be . . . and Matt . . ."

"He might."

"Let me tell something. That big lug thinks you hung to moon. He would never, and let me emphasize that, never, think that you would do that!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he thinks you hung the moon young lady."

She blushed at his frankness.

"Kitty, you are the very best thing that has ever happened to him. He loves you as much as you love him."

"So, is this how Matt feels?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is why he never wants anyone to find out about us . . . about me."

"Honey, I don't follow."

"Every bullet he takes . . . he knows he could die. I finally understand why." Fresh tears began to stream.

"Why what? Why you love him? Do you really think that's still a secret around here?"

"No, why he doesn't want to leave anyone behind? That man . . . had me by the throat . . . I couldn't breathe. All I could see was Matt's face. Now, every time I close my eyes I see that man's face. He tried to . . . Matt's always so afraid for me. If I'd died tonight, he would carry that guilt."

"Kitty, now listen to me."

"Doc, you know how he is. If Festus hadn't . . . I'd be . . ."

"But he did, and you are. And, thanks to a great doctor, we're going to keep you that way."

She had to smile at her good friend. The office door opened, but it wasn't spurs they heard.

"Honey, talk to him, please. It'll do you a world of good."

Matt came into the room as Doc was leaving.

"Is she okay? Festus said she was up here and . . ."

"She's fine, or at least she will be. I'm going to go find that breakfast that Festus forgot to bring up here. I'll be back d'rectly."

Matt removed his hat and sat down on the side of the bed. He saw her bruised face. She reached for him and he helped her to sit. She hugged him tightly.

"Kitty, what happened? Are you okay? Who did this?"

No answer, but he felt her hands fist in his shirt. She pulled back slightly laid claim to his lips. She kissed him with a force he'd not felt in a long time. After several minutes, she retreated and looked at him.

"Oh, Matt." There was defeat in her voice.

"Honey, what happened? Are you okay?" She collapsed in his arms. He held her and rubbed her back. She'd talk when she was ready. They sat that way for quite some time, and he felt her relax a little. She took a deep breath and pulled back from him.

"Last night, there was a man . . . in my room. He attacked me and tried to . . . he hit me and tied something around my face." He used his thumbs to wipe the tears. "He had me on the . . . floor and his hands were around my neck, and . . . and . . . I tried . . . all I could see was you . . . your face . . . your blue eyes . . . your . . ." She cupped his face in her hands. ". . . beautiful face."

He pulled her to him and wrapped her in his strong arms, rubbing her back and hair.

Without another word, he removed his boots and laid down and gathered her into his arms. They were asleep when Doc returned. Kitty woke to find herself still nestled in his arms. Her slight movement woke him.

"You okay?"

"I am now."

"Wanna see about blowing this joint?"

"Well, I came over here in my nightgown. I don't think I can traipse around town in my robe."

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I am."

"Well then, how about I go see about getting you some clothes and us some lunch? Seems we missed breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan." He extricated himself from her arms.

"You just rest until I get back, okay?"

"Deal."

When he came out of the back room, Doc was playing a game of solitaire on his desk.

"I'm going to get us some lunch and her some clothes. I'll be back in a little while."

Doc followed Matt to the door and spoke to him in a low voice.

"Matt, when you get up to her room, make sure everything is where it should be. Festus and Sam were going to fix her window and straighten things up, but just make sure there's nothing out of place or . . . you know what I mean."

Matt put his hat on and nodded.

Doc grabbed his instruments and headed to the back room.

"How was your nap?"

"Very much needed."

"Yes, it was. Now, let me see you." He checked her over, happy to see her face wasn't too swollen. "Any trouble with your vision?"

"No."

"Anything hurt?"

"A little sore, but nothing hurts. I'm okay, Curly, really."

"Are you sure about that? A few hours ago, you were clinging to Festus and giving me a good upper cut."

"I know, but . . . well, . . . I've . . . I've never been so scared in my entire life. But, I . . . I don't know . . . when I woke up in Matt's arms, I was . . . it felt . . . like . . . I don't know, Doc . . . peaceful. Does that make any sense?"

"Sure, honey. He always rests better when you're here with him. I just wanna make sure you don't rush things. You took a good lick to the eye."

"Twelve hours ago, I was fighting off a madman. I thought I was going to die. I honestly thought I would never see Matt again. And, what I've found out is that I underestimated our dear friend. He really showed up when it counted. And, well, I don't know. I just needed someone to hold on to, and he was there. When Matt walked through that door, it was like a massive burden was lifted. I can't really explain it, but when he's around I don't worry about things like that happening. Does that make any sense?"

"It does. Just promise me if anything goes to hurtin', you have Matt come and get me."

"I promise. And, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hit you."

"I should've ducked. I must be getting slow."

She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Where's Festus?"

"When I left, he was finishing off his third plate of flapjacks. I swear he has a hollow leg."

Her mood sombered.

"He saved my life, Doc." Her voice trembled.

"Yes, yes he did, and I don't want this gettin' around town, but I'm really proud of him. Don't you go telling him that! He's gonna probably milk that crease for months"

She smiled.

"Well, you let him milk it as long as he wants to. As long as I own the Long Branch, he'll never buy another beer."

"Now Kitty, did you tell him that?"

"I sure did, and I mean it."

"Honey, are you sure you're okay? No headache?"

"Curly, really, I'm fine. Festus got me through a really rough night. Let him have his day in the sun. You be nice to him. I mean it."

He decided to play along. "For how long?"

She pondered the question. "Until I decide he's had enough."

"Well, don't make it too long. Not sure how much I can stand."

They both laughed.

"Now, I mean it. You need to take it easy for a few days."

"I know you do, and I will. I promise." She ruffled his hair and gave him little peck on the cheek.

"And, Kitty, you know . . . if Matt is out of . . . and you . . . you can stay . . . well, I'm right here."

"I appreciate that. I don't know how I'll feel, but I might just take you up on that offer."

Matt came back with a basket of food and carpetbag.

"Matt, what have you got? I just needed a change of clothes."

"Well, with the doctor's permission, I'm taking you out today."

"Out?"

"Yep." He handed the bag to her. "There's some clothes in there and your brush. Now hurry up before this chicken gets cold."

"Matt, are you sure? Don't you have things to do?"

"Not today. Now hurry!" He pushed the bag in her direction and then ushered Doc out of the back room.

"How's her room?"

"That's why we're leaving. It's still a mess. I left it with the girls and told them we'd be back tonight."

"Good thinking, Matt. You kids have a good time."

"I hope the fish are biting."

"By golly, you catch a few for me. And Matt . . . take care of her. She's had a very bad scare."

"I plan to."

Kitty came out in her black skirt and white shirt with her hair down.

"Be careful with this one, Matt. She's got a wicked cross."

A twenty minute buggy ride found the couple at Silver Creek. After enjoying their lunch, Matt was enjoying a nap when Kitty jolted in his arms.

"You okay?" She nodded into his chest. "Wanna go home"

"No, not yet."

He rubbed her back. "We can stay as long as you want."

"Just hold me, Cowboy."

"Like I said, as long as you want."

"Doc talk to you?"

"He didn't say much."

"Matt, you know I'd never take a man . . ."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

She only nodded.

"Kitty, I love you, and I trust you. I know you wouldn't."

"Never."

"I know. Now, let's see if the fish are biting."

"In the middle of the day? Matt you know they aren't."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Stay right here in your arms."

"You got it."


End file.
